


overtime (crossing that line)

by oswinne



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Anal Plug, Barebacking, Desk Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, but seuncat get it on so idk if we need to care about much else :), ceo!sw, ft. weishin fwb, in the grand tradition of office aus i have no idea what this company does, secretary!ws
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27148018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oswinne/pseuds/oswinne
Summary: Wooseok is good at multi-tasking — until he isn't.(Or, the one where Wooseok gets his wires crossed and accidentally sends a sext to his boss instead of his FWB.)
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Comments: 21
Kudos: 102
Collections: Flower Born From Fire Fic Fest





	overtime (crossing that line)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GuiltyPleasure1234](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuiltyPleasure1234/gifts).



> _Prompt #57:_ Wooseok likes to think he’s good at multitasking, even now when he’s sexting his friend with benefits and texting his boss about his schedule at the same time. Wooseok is good at multitasking until he isn’t and the photo of him all dressed up in his new set of lingerie gets sent to his boss instead of his fuck buddy.
> 
> Dear Prompter, thank you for providing this excellent predicament in which to throw Wooseok! I hope this is at least a little of what you were looking for ❤️

  
  
  
  


Something Wooseok prides himself on is his ability to multitask. It’s what makes him so good at his job as an Executive Assistant and, more specifically, it’s what makes his life easier when he’s at home working the inevitable corporate overtime in a bid to finalise his boss’ schedule for the following week. His Friday evenings always look like this, poring over his laptop from where he’s seated cross-legged on the floor of his apartment. Kept company only by the nearly empty _Monster_ can he’s been nursing for the last little while. His next swig turns out to be the last one and as he sets the can down, his phone lights up with a reminder that there’s someone else keeping him company too, albeit only through text.

JINHYUK❤️

_would you like that?_

_if i ate your pretty little ass while you were suspended from my ceiling_

They haven’t done suspension in a while and Wooseok actually gets a little short of breath at the thought. He misses how absolutely intoxicating it is to have both his mind and his body reach that special point of weightlessness. And on top of that, to have Jinhyuk fucking him with his tongue while he’s all strung up unable to do anything but take it?

_fuck_

_i’d love that_

_i’d let u fuck my face while i was there too_

  
  


JINHYUK❤️

_yeah?_

_miss my cock that much kitten?_

  
  


_only as much as u miss my mouth_

  
  


JINHYUK❤️

_so a lot, then_

_haha_

Wooseok presses his lips together in fond amusement and turns his attention back to his work for a moment.

The rope bondage thing was something they’d gotten into during their university years. Something of a practical application for Jinhyuk’s developing knowledge of human anatomy and a form of stress-relief for the med student besides. For Wooseok’s part, it’s an exercise in giving up control, trusting someone else to handle him with care and letting go of the burden of thinking too much beyond following their instruction. _Sit up. Bend here. Tell me if your hands start to get cold._

It hadn’t started out overwhelmingly sexual, but once Jinhyuk became his rigger, they went from long-time friends who fuck every now and then to a slightly different kind of intimacy. The kind that means there’s a hard point with Wooseok’s name on it installed in Jinhyuk’s apartment.

These days though, now that both of them are graduated - Jinhyuk busy with his residency and Wooseok with his own work - this is all they really get most of the time; sexting back and forth while Wooseok works overtime on his living room floor and Jinhyuk makes dinner-for-one over at his own place across the city before heading in for night shift.

They’re not dating, and they’re not exclusive either, so it’s not like Wooseok can’t go out and get laid if he wants to, so long as he's open about it the next time they meet. Jinhyuk himself has reminded him of exactly that, more than once.

In theory, Wooseok isn’t opposed to the idea but in practice it’s not so convenient. There’s a specific something that he wants, some might say ‘needs’, and it’s not the kind of thing that he’s likely to be able to get from a Grindr match or a hasty hookup in a bar bathroom. Wooseok is old enough and wise enough to know that most of the time when a guy describes himself as ‘dominant in bed’, what he really means is that he’ll use your body to masturbate; fucking you as rough as he likes, entirely unresponsive to any of _your_ individual needs and cues. It’s pathetic, really, and Wooseok doesn’t tolerate it.

Of course there are other forums out there that facilitate the kind of encounters Wooseok prefers, but they still require a level of trust that he can’t quite be bothered cultivating with someone new. Couldn’t even really _imagine_ with someone other than Jinhyuk. Well, maybe except for—

His phone lights up with a new message.

HAN SEUNGWOO

_What does Wednesday look like again?_

_Sunhwa reminded me that Eunsang’s recital is that night._

_-S_

Wooseok smiles to himself. He knows, perhaps best of anyone, just how busy his boss is, but Seungwoo always makes time for family, and that’s one of the many things Wooseok admires about him.

_the main thing is the Deloitte consult_

_but i’ve scheduled that early enough that you should be fine_

_even if they run overtime (again)_

HAN SEUNGWOO

_You’re amazing, thank you._

Wooseok tries not to glow too much about the praise. It is his job, after all.

A job he enjoys all the more for the way it feels like he's part of a partnership. Seungwoo had ensured they were on a first-name basis from the beginning and he's never treated Wooseok as anything less than an equal even though he is the one essentially running the company. Han Seungwoo is a warm, steady presence that Wooseok's observed nearly everyone seems drawn to, himself included. But there's a steel there when necessary. Wooseok's seen it in his eyes and the line of his brow often enough to know that Seungwoo is no less formidable for all the easy charm.

Wooseok would consider them friends of a sort, even if the scope of that friendship is contained solely to the workplace. They don't share a lot of their personal lives - any of it, really - but they don't need to. Their dynamic functions well as it is. Although, as an Executive Assistant, Wooseok is close enough to be skeptical of how much of a personal life a CEO can really have. He's close enough to see the exhaustion that clings and never completely disappears and it makes Wooseok want to be someone that Seungwoo can lean on. In his own quiet way Wooseok does what he can to that end, and it's part of the reason he doesn't mind the long hours and the habitual overtime. (He also gets compensated for it at a pretty good rate, he's not going to lie.)

He’s in the middle of cross-checking his physical planner against the updated GoogleCalendar when he gets another message from Jinhyuk. This time it’s a photo; of the meal he’s just cooked for himself, side dishes and everything. It’s another long-standing habit of theirs, designed to ensure that Wooseok knows Jinhyuk is actually feeding himself instead of just running himself into the ground like he did at the start of med school.

JINHYUK❤️

_[attachment]_

_:)_

_glad ur eating well_

Wooseok perks up with an idea and opens his phone gallery. He scrolls until he finds what he’s looking for; a mirror selfie he’d recently taken of himself, in which he’s naked except for the scarlet rope that wraps in an intricate tie around his torso. A few weekends ago he'd had some time to self-tie and this was the result. His hands and arms are of course left free but his legs are bound, not together but instead folded in on themselves and held in place by firmly knotted rope so that his only option, if he were to move, would be on his knees. In the photo he is sat back on his haunches with his thighs apart, the tilt of his head baring his neck in subtle invitation. He’s like a piece of artwork on display, if he does say so himself. Nipples swollen, dick hard and curved against his stomach, tip visibly wet — enough to let the viewer in on the secret that he’d been edging himself at least a little before the photo was taken.

Feeling smug, Wooseok sends it with the caption: _but u could be eating better~_

He locks his phone and turns back to his work. There’s not much he has left to do, only confirm the last few engagements on Thursday and Friday and make sure he’s booked the appropriate conference rooms. It shouldn’t take long so he puts his head down and tries to get everything finished before eight.

It’s only when he’s emailing the material through to Seungwoo that he realises he hasn’t heard back from Jinhyuk. A little disappointed not to have gotten a response to his photo, he unlocks his phone to check whether the other man has at least seen it. When he opens his messages, though, Wooseok freezes.

_Oh fuck_ , he realises in horror.

He hasn’t sent the picture to Jinhyuk at all—

—he’s sent it to _Seungwoo_.

_He’s sent a full on nude to his boss._ (And not just any nude, a pretty kinky one, in the scheme of things.)

Shit. _Shit._

The **Seen 19:38** timestamp stares back at him tauntingly; an inescapable reminder that the dire consequences of his multi-tasking hubris have already been witnessed. He frantically types a belated message of clarification, hoping to at least mitigate the damage by making it clear it was unintentional.

_i’m so sorry!!_

_that was meant for someone else_

_obviously_

Wooseok chews on his lip, anxiously watching Seungwoo’s typing bubble. After what feels like ages, he gets a reply.

HAN SEUNGWOO

_It’s fine, accidents happen._

_Send through the schedule when it’s done, I’ll see you on Monday._

_-S_

Wooseok can’t even bear to message him back to say the schedule should already be sitting in his email inbox. With a groan he flops back onto the rug and stares listlessly up at the ceiling.

Come Monday, he really hopes he’ll still have a job.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Throughout the weekend, there were times when the whole thing had started to seem like it was just a bad dream, like it hadn’t really happened at all. Because _really ._.. accidentally sexting his boss isn’t something that could actually _happen._ Not to him. But then, reality would crash down on him again and Wooseok would be irrefutably reminded that Han Seungwoo now knows what his dick looks like, among other things. 

It’s that awareness that Wooseok is trying not to fixate on as he lingers in front of Seungwoo’s office door on Monday morning. The both of them are usually the first ones in the office, so the sooner Wooseok knocks the better if he doesn’t want an audience to his dismissal. Not to mention, the longer he dithers, the colder the coffee in his hand will get and the more obvious it will be to Seungwoo that Wooseok has stood there hesitating for an inordinate amount of time.

He straightens his back, takes a breath and knocks.

“ _Come in.”_

Seungwoo looks up as he walks in and smiles the exact same smile he gives his Executive Assistant every morning, murmuring a thanks as Wooseok sets down his coffee with a surprisingly steady hand.

And then he says: “Wooseok, do you mind closing the door for a moment? There’s something I’d like to speak with you about.”

“Sure,” Wooseok replies, because this isn’t exactly a conversation he can opt out of. He can, however, get the first word in if he’s quick.

“I’m really sorry about what happened on Friday,” he says as he closes the door and settles in one of the seats across from Seungwoo. “It was unintentional but it was still incredibly unprofessional and I apologise for putting you in that position.”

_Please don’t fire me. Please don’t fire me._

Seungwoo gives him a sympathetic look. “I don’t want to embarrass you but I did want to address what happened. I appreciate the apology but it’s somewhat unnecessary considering it was a simple mistake. I actually think there’s cause for me to apologise to you.”

Wooseok doesn’t know what he could possibly mean by that, but fortunately he doesn’t have to ask because Seungwoo continues: “I think I’ve become too comfortable with asking you to work outside of office hours and I didn’t properly consider how much that would encroach on your... personal life. Friday evenings should be free for you to spend as you like and it’s wrong of me to treat them as extra time in which you can organise my schedule. So I apologise for that.”

That’s....so far from what Wooseok was expecting to hear that he has to spend a moment processing it. (At the same time though, the consideration is just so… _Seungwoo_.)

“Uh, thank you…?” he responds, sounding as confused as he feels. “But we both know that getting your schedule finalised before close of business on Friday isn’t practical. Your engagements are shifting up until the last moment and I don’t mind spending a little extra time on Fridays making sure everything’s in order for the next week. I regret not giving it the undivided attention I should have.” His cheeks warm a little and he wonders if it’s noticeable. “And _I know_ you always check in with payroll to make sure I’m paid overtime for it, so really, there isn’t an issue.”

Seungwoo is silent for a moment, clearly thinking it over. “Okay, but if it does become an issue then I want you to te-”

“Seungwoo, _it’s fine_ ,” Wooseok reiterates, a little amused about who is now reassuring who.

“Alright,” his boss acquiesces with a gentle smile, before reaching for his phone like he’s remembered something. “The other thing was that I wanted to assure you that I’ve deleted the photo and it won’t influence my opinion of you going forward,” he says as he unlocks his phone and slides it towards Wooseok so he can see the message thread from which all photographic evidence of his indiscretion has been removed. “You’re welcome to check my phone gallery too, if you wish.”

Wooseok shakes his head, slightly bemused. “No, that’s fine, I trust you.”

Seungwoo nods and takes his phone back. “Well, that was all...unless there’s something you want to add?”

“No, I think we’ve covered it adequately.” Wooseok tips his head towards the keep-cup sitting idle on the desk. “Your coffee’s going to get cold,” he reminds him with a teasing smile and gets up to leave. “See you in," he checks his watch, "approximately thirty minutes, for your first meeting in Conference Room B.”

Wooseok feels like a sleepwalker as he returns to his own desk.

That... _wow_. He should be relieved, it really could have gone a whole lot worse.

Seungwoo had accepted his apology and promised him that it wouldn’t affect their working relationship in the slightest. Which, as the work day progresses without either a personal or professional hitch, _does_ appear to be true, mostly because he’s still able to look Wooseok in the eye properly. With someone else, Wooseok might have had to contend with the risk that they had kept the photo and intended to use it as some kind of leverage, but Seungwoo is- well, Seungwoo.

So, yeah, it could have gone _so_ much worse. In fact, in the absence of technology that would allow him to turn back time and unsend the photo altogether, things really couldn’t have gone any better.

As far as outcomes go, this is what Wooseok had wanted.

...Isn’t it?

He should be relieved, counting himself lucky that he still has a job and a relatively unscathed professional relationship with his boss.

So why is there something gnawing at his rib cage that feels a little too much like disappointment?

Wooseok knows himself well enough to guess the answer and he isn't the sort of person to steep in willful denial. It is likely because, though the predicament was entirely unintentional, it turns out that the result wasn’t quite to his liking after all. As he left Seungwoo’s office, Wooseok found that there was still a question lingering on the tip of his tongue and it’s still there at the end of the day when he packs up to go home.

He wants to ask - he wants to _know_ \- if Seungwoo liked what he saw.

Sure, he probably deleted the photo almost immediately, but he'd still _seen_ it and suddenly, Wooseok wants to know whether his boss found him attractive. Whether Seungwoo was at all affected by the sight of him naked, bound and on display as if in invitation. 

Wooseok’s initial embarrassment has long since given way to something else entirely. A sort of hunger, to delve inside Seungwoo’s mind and find out his inner thoughts and feelings; to replay last Friday’s incident and its ‘resolution’ this morning through Seungwoo’s eyes. Wooseok has known ever since he first took this position two years ago that not only is his boss objectively hot but that Wooseok, specifically and personally, finds him attractive. That’s not news. What _is_ new, is the realisation that he has a genuine interest in having that attention returned.

He decides to call Jinhyuk about it as he walks home from the subway station. Jinhyuk already knows about the little thirst-crush Wooseok has on Seungwoo and, like any best friend worth the title, has used that knowledge against him on a number of occasions. Usually it’s when Wooseok is on the more desperate side of needy, plugged up and drooling, and Jinhyuk can’t resist asking, ‘ _What would he think, if he could see you like this? Does he know that his secretary is such a slut?’_ Sometimes Jinhyuk will ease a finger or two in alongside his cock and ponder, _‘Would you be able to take both of us, kitten? What do you think?’_

So needless to say that when Wooseok explains his predicament, the first thing Jinhyuk does is laugh his ass off.

“Are you sure it was an accident? Hell of a Freudian slip.”

“ _Yes_ ,” Wooseok hisses, “I’m not stupid enough to do it on purpose. I do have bills to pay, you know.”

“Ah, so you’re just stupid enough to do it by accident then.”

“ _Ha ha._ ”

“You okay though?”

“Yeah, he was...super nice about it,” Wooseok recounts, keys jangling as he unlocks his apartment door. “And not in a creepy way, either. Like, he was all ‘I won’t think any differently of you, here check my phone I deleted it’ and everything.”

“Sounds like a good guy.”

“He is.”

“So what’s the problem?”

“The _problem_ is that I want him to rail me, but he was entirely unaffected by seeing me naked. _Me,_ Jinhyuk. And it was a good photo too,” he pouts. 

“Send it to me and I’ll verify,” Jinhyuk teases, only half-joking, so Wooseok does, pressing his lips together in amusement when he hears Jinhyuk’s breathing change just slightly over the phone.

“ _Oh,_ ” Jinhyuk comments, a little hoarsely, “that’s… yeah, okay.”

“ _Right?”_ Wooseok puts his phone on speaker and lays it on the kitchen bench so that he can go open the fridge. “Anyway, obviously he doesn’t _have_ to want me but I kind of want him to. This is the first… I mean, it’s not like he’s the cold and distant type or anything.” He grabs an energy drink from the shelf and cracks it open, bumping the refrigerator door closed with his hip as he continues explaining, “We work well together but even after two years, everything is strictly professional, so this is the first time we’ve ever really crossed that line, even in a friendly way. Well, technically _I_ crossed it, but…”

“Accidentally overstepping made you realise how much you’ve been wanting to?” Jinhyuk gently finishes the thought for him, understanding him as effortlessly as usual.

“Yeah,” he confirms glumly as he raises the can to his lips.

“Look, I’m not saying he’s secretly been wanting to bend you over his desk this whole time, but… Seok, this photo isn’t something you’d send to just anybody. It’s not some generic dick pic, it’s a whole...it’s a whole thing, you know? So even if he _is_ interested, he probably thinks you have a boyfriend that you’re sending these to. Which makes you double off limits; you’re his employee, _and_ you’re dating someone.”

Well...okay, that makes sense. But… “Why are you telling me this?”

“Because it sounds like you want to pursue it, and I want that for you. I just don’t want you to get hurt over a misunderstanding.”

“I’ll be careful.”

“I know you will, but it’s always nice to hear,” Jinhyuk says, gently teasing enough to lighten the mood.

After they hang up, Wooseok feels a lot steadier than when he’d left the office. Talking with Jinhyuk tends to have that effect. Although as he goes through the motions of his nighttime routine, starting with exchanging his contacts for more comfortable glasses, he is still preoccupied with the question that Jinhyuk didn’t ask.

_What are you going to do about it?_

Wooseok knows that he wants Seungwoo, he just has to work out how to make Seungwoo want him back. (And, as he looks at himself in the bathroom mirror, he thinks he has an idea where to start.) 

  
  
  
  


//////////

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Seungwoo likes to think of himself as a good person. He likes to do things by the book and he likes to try to see the best in people and he likes to think that he is not the kind of person who would want to fuck his assistant.

As it turns out, he is very much that kind of person and has been for a while. He tells himself it’s okay, that he’s not the only one to have been ensnared by Wooseok’s natural thrall. It feels very less okay when he’s forced to witness that particular reminder up close and personal. As is the case whenever their Creative Director stops by his office since, apparently, Cho Seungyoun would loathe to miss an opportunity to flirt with Wooseok anytime he is there to meet with Seungwoo. He has a feeling that half the fun for Seungyoun is in knowing that he’s getting under Seungwoo’s skin. A good-natured taunt of a long-time friend, as if to say, _If you’re not going to, then maybe I will._

If Seungwoo is honest, even if Wooseok wasn’t his employee, he thinks he would still seem a little untouchable. And yet, Seungwoo has been reminded on more than one occasion that this is not true, because clearly- there is someone out there who has the privilege of touching him. Seungwoo isn’t above wishing, a little jealously, that it was him.

The photo mishap is only the latest in a constellation of small moments and tiny details that have painted a bigger picture than Seungwoo is comfortable with seeing, considering Wooseok has shared very little about his personal life in the time they’ve worked together. At least, he’s never mentioned a boyfriend.

Seungwoo’s fairly sure there is one though. Especially since he’s met him.

At last year’s office Christmas party, Wooseok had had… maybe a little too much to drink and Seungwoo had found himself in the position of calling one of his assistant’s recent contacts to see if they could get him home safely. He would be lying if he said there hadn’t been a lump in his throat when he saw _Jinhyuk_ _❤️_ at the top of the call log, but Seungwoo simply figured he should be grateful that Wooseok had made it easy for him to work out who best to contact.

‘Jinhyuk’ had answered the call with a _“Hey kitten, what’s up?”_ and Seungwoo had honestly wanted to die a little but when the other man arrived, he’d thanked Seungwoo for looking out for Wooseok, they’d shaken hands and that was that.

Except Seungwoo now has a face and a name that he can put to the person behind some of the things that he notices. One time, Seungwoo thought he'd seen traces of an honest to God _handprint_ around Wooseok's delicate wrist. He'd been half-way to wondering if he should offer to call the police when he noticed a decidedly sordid looking blemish peeking out from the collar of Wooseok's shirt. It gave context that was helpful in some ways and unhelpful in others. Suffice to say Seungwoo had had a little bit of trouble concentrating during the rest of the work day but he took it for what it was: a hard reminder that he shouldn't be looking so closely at his assistant. After all, Wooseok was discreet and unfailingly professional ― it was Seungwoo who needed to keep his wandering eyes and thoughts in check and he's been fairly good at it ever since.

Perhaps putting it out of his mind had been made somewhat easier by the tiny surge of revulsion he’d felt towards himself for imagining what it would be like to be the one to grasp Wooseok hard enough to bruise; to watch with hunger and intent as the fair skin flushed red before fading into darker, deeper hues. Ones that stayed.

He had no idea where the fuck that kind of thought had come from and he didn’t want to find out, so he’d resolutely buried the whole thing and moved on.

Except-- all that effort has been completely shot to shit now that Seungwoo's seen--

He cuts his train of thought off there. Wooseok is due to arrive with his coffee any minute and Seungwoo would prefer not to have that exchange whilst hiding a boner under his desk. He hasn’t found himself in that predicament since he was in high school, back when so much as a gust of wind seemed to do the trick. Though having long left puberty behind him, Seungwoo knows better than to underestimate the potential impact of lingering too long on the image of Wooseok on his knees.

Unfortunately, all of Seungwoo’s best efforts go flying out the window when Wooseok knocks and enters, coffee in hand and a pair of wire-rimmed glasses perched on the bridge of his nose.

It shouldn’t be a surprise, really, that Wooseok looks so good in glasses but Seungwoo feels like he’s been punched in the chest anyway.

“You’re wearing glasses today.”

_Good job Seungwoo. Stellar analysis there. The Board will be so relieved to know that their Chief Executive is able to state the obvious._

“Yeah, just needed a break from my contacts,” Wooseok supplies in answer to the question Seungwoo hadn’t quite managed to ask.

“You should wear them more often.” That gets a raised eyebrow and Seungwoo hastens to add, “For your eyes. To give your eyes a break.”

“Maybe I will,” Wooseok says simply, like the mere suggestion doesn’t make Seungwoo nearly whimper, and slides a couple of documents across the desk. “Picked these up from Legal on my way over, they need your approval before noon.”

Once Wooseok leaves, Seungwoo affords himself a moment to slump forward face-first onto his desk and groan. Beside him, his phone vibrates to notify him of a new message and when he turns his head to see what it is, he groans and buries his face for a second time.

NOONA

_Did you ask him yet?_

_No_

_Why not?_

Seungwoo doesn’t particularly feel like explaining the whole photo debacle - Wooseok likely wouldn’t appreciate it either - but it remains an obstacle nonetheless. Sunhwa had bought an extra ticket for Eunsang's recital with the intention of bullying Seungwoo into inviting along the assistant he swears he doesn’t have a thing for.

Seungwoo does have a thing for Wooseok, but he’s not about to tell his sister that. Although, by the end of last week he had worked himself up to the point where he was prepared to ask Wooseok whether he’d be interested in going… and then Wooseok had accidentally sexted him instead of someone who is likely his boyfriend and Seungwoo had lost all his nerve.

It's not like it was meant to be a date or anything, though. Not to mention the invitation wouldn’t be entirely unprecedented. Sunhwa had enlisted Wooseok’s help in coordinating an event for Seungwoo’s milestone birthday and had made no secret of the fact she found him to be a delight. So Sunhwa’s involvement this time around could assuage any potential unease on Wooseok's part about why Seungwoo seems to be blurring the line between personal and professional n the wake of the photo incident.

Seungwoo sighs and decides to look at it as a favour to himself. If he at least asks, then regardless of Wooseok’s answer, that will be success enough because it means he won’t have to listen to his older sister go on at him about it.

With that as motivation, Seungwoo ducks out of his office, walks the few paces to Wooseok’s desk and asks, “Do you happen to have plans after work today?”

Those wide eyes blink up at him, startled by the sudden question.

“Not particularly,” Wooseok answers, bringing a small hand up to nudge his glasses a little further up his nose bridge. “Why? Do you need my help with something?”

“In a way. Sunhwa has a spare ticket for Eunsang’s recital and we were wondering if you’d like to come along? You like music, right?” That’s one of the few things he does know about his assistant’s interests outside of work. Or rather, he remembers from the interview that it was what he'd majored in at university. Seungwoo fights the urge to run a hand through his hair as he waits a little nervously for an answer.

Wooseok seems to think it over for a moment before shrugging. “Why not! I’ll come.”

Seungwoo breaks into a smile. “Wonderful. So it’s at--”

“I know when it is, I put it in your schedule, remember?” Wooseok reminds him with a teasing twist to his lips.

“Right, of course.” He glances at his wristwatch, there’s not much time left before Deloitte are scheduled to arrive. “I’ll leave you to it then.”

He waits until he's back in his office to fist pump at the small victory.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“You know,” Sunhwa says as she watches Wooseok and her son in animated conversation, “I didn’t think you would actually ask him.”

The comment is an aside to Seungwoo who’s standing next to her amidst the crowd of other proud families filling the foyer of the school hall. Seeing his expression, she hastens to add, “Don’t get me wrong, I’m glad you did. Proud, even.”

“That’s Eunsangie’s word for today, not mine.”

“It can be yours too. Whatever describes my appreciation for you finally taking steps to have a life outside of your work.”

“Wooseok is my colleague _from_ work,” he can’t help pointing out.

“We both know the reason Wooseok’s here isn’t because he’s your assistant. Even he knows that.”

Seungwoo decides to change tack. Having a defence attorney for an older sister means he’s used to needing more than one argument up his sleeve.

“I _do_ have a life outside of work,” he objects to her earlier statement. “I have you guys.” Sunhwa waits, as if expecting him to continue, so he tries to think of something else to add. “And, uh, the gym?”

“The gym,” she repeats dryly and he hangs his head a little.

Okay, so he never said the arguments up his sleeve were _good_ ones.

“I’m serious," she says, like he doesn't already know that from the number of times she's raised the issue previously. "I don’t want you to grow old in that top floor office and one day realise that life has just- passed you by.”

Seungwoo sighs, equal parts affection and exasperation. “Family is important. The company I run on behalf of our shareholders and employees is important. Focusing on those two things is more than enough for me.”

“Is it? Because it’s okay to want other things and, more than that, I think you _do_ want them.”

Seungwoo follows her gaze and finds himself looking at Wooseok.

A little more quietly, Sunhwa adds, “Wooseok’s not going to be your assistant forever. He’s going to move on at some point, probably sooner than you think. Don’t let _him_ pass you by either.”

Something constricts in Seungwoo’s chest at the thought. He supposes it must be his heart. 

He knows deep down that Sunhwa is right. As much as Seungwoo has told himself that he’s content with the status quo between himself and Wooseok, he’s neglected to factor in the reality that the status quo won’t stay the same forever.

But that reality coexists with another: the window of opportunity Sunhwa so enjoys reminding him of is not as simple as she likes to think. Even if Wooseok had the capacity to return Seungwoo’s interest, their professional relationship still remains.

"You say that, but there’s not much I can do while he _is_ still working for me.”

Sunhwa gives him an appraising look. “I think it might be good for you to break a rule for once. You never know, it might even be fun."

Growing up, neither of them had had the luxury of being able to put a foot out of line. Either on accident or on purpose. It’s a discipline that’s served them well in some ways, he supposes, but it’s meant that Seungwoo has learnt to follow rule and regulation to the letter. To never contemplate the taboo of breaking them.

He’s never particularly wanted to. Until now.

“Besides,” Sunhwa muses, “even if you can’t break a rule, maybe you can bend them…”

The twinkle in her eyes clues him in to the fact that the double entendre was no accident and Seungwoo’s face twists in mild disgust at having to hear it from his _sister_ of all people. 

“Please stop talking,” he begs and her ensuing laugh catches the attention of her son and his new favourite _hyung_.

When Wooseok looks over and meets Seungwoo’s eyes, he smiles, and the latter feels something molten in the pit of his stomach.

“Thank you for coming today,” Seungwoo says later, as he’s driving Wooseok home. “I think Eunsangie really appreciated having someone to talk to about the more technical aspects. Sunhwa and I...it goes a little over our heads sometimes.”

“My pleasure,” Wooseok answers genuinely. “He’s a talented kid.”

“Career-wise, is music something you want to pursue at some point? Asking as a friend, not as your boss,” he tacks on with a smile.

“Mm, not really. If I’m honest.”

“Why is that?”

"It doesn't exactly pay the bills,” Wooseok answers wryly, before quickly following up with, “I'm joking- sort of. Risks are worth taking for things that are important to us, I absolutely believe that, so... it wasn't stability that I was after when I decided not to pursue it." He pauses for a moment like he wants to get his words right. "Even though I specialised in music composition when I studied at university… by the time I graduated I knew that, for me at least, it was something I needed to keep for myself without… like, commodifying or pinning my livelihood to, I guess."

“That makes sense,” Seungwoo replies, thinking it over. Passion for something shouldn’t have to consume your life in order to be respected as such. Clearly, Wooseok still cares very much about music even if it’s a field he’s chosen not to work in. “So for you it’s like a hobby?”

“Yeah, I guess so. Do you have something like that?”

“I’m a bit of a gym junkie but Sunhwa is always telling me I need to have more of a life outside of work. Apparently exercise doesn’t cut it.”

“I’d tend to agree. Isn’t exercise a bare minimum thing?”

“Oh, really and what do you do for exercise?” Seungwoo challenges as he flicks the indicator on. He has a hunch that Wooseok is the kind of young twenty-something who contents themselves with a fast metabolism in place of an active lifestyle.

“Stuff,” Wooseok insists a little mulishly, confirming Seungwoo’s theory. “You know, things.”

“Right. _Things._ Maybe I should add that to my gym routine.”

“You really should, you’re missing out.”

Seungwoo decides not to tease him too much. He was like that in university himself.

After a moment of comfortable silence, Wooseok speaks again.

“Did you really delete it straight away?” he asks casually, as they slow to a stop at the lights. “The photo.”

“Of course. Did you think I lied to you?” Seungwoo just looks at him for a moment, brow furrowed slightly. What had prompted that question?

_Oh_ , Seungwoo realises after a moment and flushes. He _had_ asked Wooseok what he did for ‘exercise’. In the absence of a sport to play or a gym to go to, Wooseok’s mind had probably jumped to another kind of physical activity... 

“Of course not, I believed you,” Wooseok reassures hastily. “It’s just-- photos like that are designed to get a reaction and, well, I never ended up sending it to the intended recipient…”

“You want to know what I thought?” Seungwoo asks a little incredulously. There’s something coy to the shrug of Wooseok’s shoulders and in return, there’s something like fond amusement that plays over Seungwoo’s face as he adds, “Oh come on, you must know.”

“Know what?” Wooseok prompts innocently.

“That you’re beautiful,” is what Seungwoo says.

Wooseok freezes, blinking erratically for a moment like he’s trying to process what was just said.

_Was that not what he wanted to hear? He can’t seriously be surprised._

Seungwoo worries that he's come across a little more intense than he'd intended and when the light goes green, he's never been so happy to see it. Focusing back on the road, he really hopes he isn’t blushing or anything embarrassing like that.

“Thank you,” Wooseok says eventually, still sounding a little taken aback.

That gets Seungwoo to look at him again, this time with a raised eyebrow. “If you’re that surprised then your boyfriend definitely isn’t telling you enough.”

“I don’t...I don’t have a boyfriend,” Wooseok licks his lips, “I mean, there’s someone but we’re not exclusive.”

“Their loss,” Seungwoo offers and Wooseok lets slip a laugh.

“We don’t really see it like that.”

Seungwoo nods, processing. There’s a lull in conversation before he swallows and speaks again, heart thumping in his chest as he decides to take a little bit of a chance. “To answer your initial question, I did delete it straight away but it, uh... it hardly matters because it’s not something that’s easy to forget.”

“What does that-” Wooseok breaks off his inquiry when he catches sight of his apartment building out the window. “Ah, wait- that’s it!” he calls out so that they don’t drive any further past it in the dark.

Seungwoo apologises and pulls over. By the time the vehicle has stopped moving, Wooseok has already unclicked his seat belt and to Seungwoo’s mild disappointment, he doesn’t finish the question he had begun to ask. Instead he simply says, “Thank you for driving me home.”

“No trouble, get some rest before work tomorrow.”

“See you in the morning.” Wooseok’s smile is small and precious and Seungwoo melts a little.

“Good night,” he says with a soft smile of his own.

Wooseok gets out, but after closing the car door he still bends down to rap on the window. A little startled, Seungwoo rolls it down.

“For the record,” Wooseok adds. “I wouldn’t have minded if you kept it.”

Seungwoo, ears burning, doesn’t get the chance to respond before Wooseok is walking away. 

_What does that mean? He wouldn’t have minded if I kept the photo?_

Well, Wooseok _had_ asked for his opinion on it, and Seungwoo gulps at the thought that that had been more than just an innocent curiosity.

He idles on the curb for a moment, just to make sure that Wooseok gets in safely, but when he does drive off again he feels...strangely light. On the way home he finds himself thinking about Wooseok’s insistence that there are some risks worth taking. Seungwoo thinks he agrees.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Wooseok wonders if he’s insane for thinking the whole thing had felt a bit like a date.

He must be, right? Considering that up until nearly the last moment, Seungwoo had misunderstood Wooseok as having an exclusive partner. And yet, Wooseok can’t shake the feeling that there was- _something_ to the way Seungwoo had bid him good night. (Not to mention the way he had called him ‘beautiful’.)

It’s not a something that Wooseok can put into words though, or so he realises when he makes the attempt over after-work drinks with Hangyul the next day. He gradually digresses into talking more about the timbre of Seungwoo’s voice and the size of his hands and the way it makes him want to combust whenever he hovers over his shoulder at work.

In his defence, it has been a hot minute since Wooseok has gone on anything resembling a date and he’d been hoping Hangyul would be able to bring some clarity to the situation but, of course, his friend has nothing helpful to say on the topic.

Wooseok scowls at him over the rim of his shot glass. “You’re fucking useless. Typical.”

Hangyul rolls his eyes, not taking the vehemence or the words themselves to heart. “I’m sorry that hearing about this dude’s hands for the past five minutes hasn’t helped me understand what it is you’re so confused about. Like, we get it - you wanna fuck your boss.”

Hangyul says the last part dismissively, as if it’s old news - and, well, it kind of is. Wooseok certainly isn’t the first person in the world to ever have the inclination, nor is this the first time he’s shared it.

Wooseok doesn’t say anything for a moment and when Hangyul glances over at him, he does a double-take. “ _...oh my God_ .” Wooseok fights to keep a straight face as he watches the realisation unfold on Hangyul’s. “You don’t just want to fuck your boss, _you’re actually going to._ You’re really going to fuck him.”

The only response from Wooseok is to smile, a little mischievously, and reach out to pour Hangyul another shot of soju.

Hangyul murmurs a thanks and knocks it back like he needs it to deal with him. "Wooseokkie you truly scare me sometimes,” he says as he sets the glass back down on the table. “Would it be so hard to simply pine from afar like the rest of us mere mortals?"

"I don't pine."

"No, instead you just seduce your boss."

“Well...not yet I haven’t.”

“But you’re planning to.”

The word choice triggers an idea in Wooseok’s tipsy brain. Hangyul groans when he sees Wooseok grab his phone and start tapping away, tongue between his teeth in arguably excessive concentration. " _Please_ tell me you're not drunk texting him."

"Nope," Wooseok corrects cheerfully. "I am setting… a reminder."

With a final couple of taps, he triumphantly turns his phone around so that his friend can see for himself.

Hangyul snorts. "Right, now that you've keyed it into your planner it's _bound_ to happen."

"Your skepticism wounds me, Gyul. Wounds me."

“Trust me, I wish I had it in me to still be skeptical of you, but by the end of university orientation I’d already learnt that that’s a waste of energy. ”

“That’s what you like about me though,” Wooseok pouts and Hangyul cracks an affectionate smile.

“Wouldn’t have you any other way.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It starts out as Jinhyuk’s idea.

Well, more accurately, it starts out as dirty talk. The kind that’s spoken directly into Wooseok’s ear, over the speaker of his phone, as he lays back on his bed and obediently fingers himself at the pace Jinhyuk instructs.

Wooseok is glad that Jinhyuk had reminded him to put a towel down because it’s a messy affair; the obscene squelch of his fingers as they move between his legs is a testament to the liberal application of lube that has Jinhyuk praising him for how wet he is.

“What a waste,” Jinhyuk muses as he listens to Wooseok’s increasingly desperate whimpers. “All wet and ready but no one there to fuck you. It’s unfair, isn’t it, kitten?”

Wooseok manages a noise that passes for agreement.

“What if we plugged you up now?” Jinhyuk goes on. “Kept you open so all your hard work wouldn’t go to waste. So you’ll be ready to take cock at a moment’s notice. How does that sound?”

Wooseok exhales shakily and nods even though Jinhyuk can’t see him. _Good. It sounds really fucking good._

The drag of his fingers in and out hasn’t stopped, Jinhyuk hasn’t told him to, and Wooseok can feel the heat in his belly begin to grow into what they have been edging towards for close to an hour now. As per the agreement at the start, Wooseok lets the other know.

Jinhyuk doesn’t acknowledge it per se, other than to go for one of Wooseok’s weak spots as a sort of killing blow.

“You wanna go to work like that tomorrow, baby? Maybe if your Seungwoo sees how dedicated you are, how well you’ve prepped for work that day, he’ll decide to bend you over his desk properly. And you'll let him, won't you? Like the good little secretary you are.”

That’s what does it. The idea of Seungwoo being the one to use Wooseok for his convenience is what has him coming, back arching off the bed as his cock spills onto his soft tummy.

His orgasm leaves him with his head a little fuzzy, hot all over and limbs feeling like jelly. If not for Jinhyuk’s gentle insistence that he clean himself up, he probably would have fallen asleep then and there. As it is, when he does fall asleep, it’s with that thought of Seungwoo lingering, and when he wakes the next morning… the thought is still there.

That’s why he sets his alarm early the day after that, so that he has enough time to get himself ready properly. So that after he gets out of the shower he can take his time working himself open enough to slip a plug in easily.

The sensation is certainly hard to ignore when he gets to the office, and he has to remind himself that the only way anyone will be able to tell is if he gives himself away by acting out of sorts. All he has to do is keep his composure.

For Wooseok, having the plug in all day isn’t so much a challenge as it is a treat. He works just as efficiently as he always does, albeit with the occasional daydream of what would happen if he didn’t - if Seungwoo found his assistant’s performance to be lacking and took him into his office to teach him a lesson in private. Nonetheless, by the time the clock is approaching six in the evening, they're the last ones in the office and Wooseok is restless. He wants to get home and get off, frankly, and he thinks about checking in with Seungwoo to see if he’s fine with him clocking out for the day. He doesn’t quite get the chance.

“Wooseok, can you come see me for a moment?” There’s an odd note to Seungwoo’s voice as he calls out from his office.

Wooseok can’t place it and for a split second he worries that Seungwoo has somehow found out about the special accessory he’s been wearing around the office all day. Even as his heart rate picks up in alarm, he’s able to reason it away. He’s been careful, and even if Seungwoo has been looking at his ass an inordinate amount that day, the base of the plug isn’t visible through his slacks. He’s fine, there’s no reason to panic.

Knocking on the doorframe out of courtesy, Wooseok goes into Seungwoo’s office and finds him frowning down at his phone.

“Is everything alright?”

Seungwoo looks up at the question but doesn’t answer except to beckon Wooseok closer. He holds his phone out so that he can see the screen and asks in a clipped tone, “Would you please explain to me what _this_ is?”

Bewildered, Wooseok squints at the screen and when he sees what Seungwoo is talking about, he frowns too. Despite all their work being done for the day, there is still a block of colour sitting innocently in the 6PM slot in Seungwoo's phone calendar, representing an engagement that Wooseok doesn’t remember scheduling.

The slot is labelled, _‘dick appointment <33’. _

Seungwoo wordlessly taps on the event so that it expands into full screen and displays that the meeting location has been entered as _‘on top of seungwoo’s desk’_.

Wooseok feels his soul leave his body.

Okay...so he _does_ remember scheduling it, but it was as a (heavily tipsy) joke - and it was meant to be in his _own_ calendar, not the one synced for his boss. 

Even as light-headed as he feels right now, Wooseok is able to grasp that this is worse than the photo. That had been an accident but this...a technical mishap, yes, but it's _personal ―_ and as a result he pretty much has ‘ _I want to fuck my boss_ ’ tattooed across his forehead.

He is _so_ fired.

“Well?” Seungwoo prompts.

Wooseok’s mouth runs dry. “I...appear to have mistakenly entered a personal appointment into your calendar instead of my own.”  
  


“Are you sure? Because if I’m understanding correctly, this ‘appointment’ requires attendance from the both of us. Isn’t that right?”

“It... would, in theory.”

“In theory,” Seungwoo repeats and Wooseok squirms under his scrutiny. “Look, Wooseok, the rest of your colleagues have already gone home. You’re welcome to do the same, just let me know if you would like me to cancel our final appointment for the day.”

Wooseok’s heart rate picks up and he wonders if he’s heard correctly. “What?”

There’s a softness to Seungwoo’s eyes that stands in stark contrast to the stern tone that has characterised his contributions to their conversation so far. He repeats himself and enunciates to ensure that Wooseok understands what it is he is asking. _“Do you want to cancel our appointment?”_

“I…” Wooseok’s tongue darts out to wet his lips. “No,” he decides, “we don’t need to cancel. We’ve already established that I’m more than happy to work a bit of overtime.”

A smile curls at the corners of Seungwoo’s mouth and Wooseok’s stomach flips. “I’m pleased to hear that.”

Feeling a little wobbly, Wooseok instinctively moves to close the door, but Seungwoo shakes his head, “Leave it open.”

Oh, God. Wooseok’s cheeks heat, perhaps a little prematurely, in anticipation.

“Come here,” Seungwoo invites and Wooseok goes oh so willingly to his side.

When Seungwoo stands up from his leather desk chair, loosening his tie as he draws closer to Wooseok, the latter has never been so conscious of their height difference. Seungwoo takes his delicate chin in hand and tips Wooseok's head up, looking down at him with an intensity that makes Wooseok's breath catch.

“I..." Seungwoo swallows thickly. "I really want to kiss you,” he murmurs, torturing Wooseok by dangling the intention instead of simply actioning the desire.

“You can.” Wooseok’s invitation is little more than a whisper. “You can do anything you want with me.”

That has one corner of Seungwoo’s mouth curving upwards, entertained. “Anything I want? Isn’t someone eager to please.”

“Wanna find out just how eager?” Wooseok’s lips bear the weight of all of Seungwoo’s attention as they form the words.

In answer, Seungwoo leans down to bring their mouths together; a controlled movement, like everything else he does, but the heat of the contact betrays the impatience that has been simmering under his skin. Reveals the effort that has gone into Seungwoo keeping himself together enough to start this gently. Wooseok sighs appreciatively, small hands fisting in the other man’s shirt for balance. Seungwoo’s arm loops around his waist and the hand previously on his chin moves to skate, hot and heavy, over his back. They kiss, urgent and unrefined, like two people who could get found out at any moment instead of two people with an entire floor to themselves.

It’s not long before Seungwoo’s wandering hands slip below the small of Wooseok’s back, and when they do it’s to encounter something unexpected. Something that feels like a small rod running along the cleft of his ass and when Seungwoo presses in on it, Wooseok’s hips cant forward and his grip on Seungwoo’s shirt tightens. Wooseok sweats a little as he tries to work out how he’s going to explain this.

“Is that what I think it is?” Seungwoo asks slowly.

Wooseok clears his throat and answers hoarsely, “Y-yeah. It is.”

“Can I see?” Seungwoo asks softly with a note of awe and Wooseok bites his lip and nods.

Wooseok is comfortable enough with his body that undressing for someone is rarely something that makes him shy. More often than not he uses it as an opportunity to put on a bit of a show - a coy glance over a bared shoulder, that kind of thing - although he hasn’t done it for anyone other than Jinhyuk in a while.

In this moment, though, Wooseok can’t help but remember the way Seungwoo had sounded when he called him _beautiful_ and that’s enough to make him just a little bashful as he unbuckles his belt and slips out of his slacks and underwear.

He turns and settles his feet a little further apart, hands wavering at his sides in contemplation of what role they should play in how he presents himself. It feels a little shameless to just reach back and spread his cheeks but then again, he wore a butt plug to work, that’s already a little shameless.

While Wooseok is fidgeting, Seungwoo is dropping to his knees of his own accord, large hands grasping the flesh of Wooseok’s ass and spreading just enough that the plug’s base is in full view. It’s two-pronged rather than circular, the slightest curve to it like an anchor, and all the more discreet for its shape. At least that’s the idea.

Having Seungwoo’s hands on him like this is a sensation that goes straight to Wooseok’s hardening dick. Although Seungwoo’s touch is gentle, it still feels to Wooseok like he’s being manhandled, by virtue of the action itself, regardless of the amount of force. 

“You’ve had this in all day?” Seungwoo asks, almost in disbelief.

Wooseok hums a confirmation. “Since this morning.”

“It’s glass, doesn’t that hurt?” Still in that same hushed voice.

“It’s...something I’ve worked up to,” Wooseok answers, thinking of an old favourite.

A while back he’d bought a plug with a faux tail affixed to the base, with the intention of wearing it around the house for as much as an entire day whenever he was in one of those particular moods. It was a few months before he was able to get to that point without significant discomfort but now that he has, things like this don’t faze him much anymore.

Seungwoo nudges experimentally at the base and Wooseok barely muffles a whimper when he feels the plug shift inside of him.

"This seems awfully convenient,” Seungwoo hums contemplatively. The same tone of voice he uses when discerning whether potential investors are attempting to bullshit him. “Are you sure that embarrassing scheduling error of yours was an accident after all?"

"It was a private joke," Wooseok justifies, face heating. "I'd forgotten about it and y-you weren't supposed to see it."

"I'm not sure I believe you."

"I didn't...um, plan this, I just liked the idea of being ready for you,” he admits, tongue darting out to wet his dry lips. “You know, being stretched out so you could fuck me whenever you wanted. I wasn’t expecting you actually _would_."

Seungwoo's voice sounds a little strained when he says, "If I fucked you whenever I wanted, I might as well resign because I wouldn't have a spare moment to get any work done."

Wooseok shortcircuits at that. He might have let slip a surprised whimper but he has no way of knowing for sure because his brain function is still rebooting.

Seungwoo gets to his feet again and encourages Wooseok to turn back around to face him. “Do you have a word that you use?”

“Pomeranian,” Wooseok supplies, figuring Seungwoo is asking about his safe word. He doesn’t know how much of their interests overlap but if Seungwoo knows to ask then Wooseok is inclined to think he knows enough for this to work.

Seungwoo breaks into a grin and Wooseok scowls playfully. “Don’t laugh at my safe word.”

“I’m not,” Seungwoo insists, rather unsuccessfully considering his delivery wobbles under the weight of his amusement. “I promise I’m not. It just suits you, that’s all.”

Wooseok sniffs indignantly and Seungwoo’s smile softens. “Sorry if I hurt your feelings,” he says, taking Wooseok’s face between his hands. “Let me make it up to you.”

And then Wooseok finds himself being kissed, delicately at first, like the apology Seungwoo claims it to be, but as Seungwoo’s lips move against his, it eventually turns into something else. Something with far more heat to it. Something that has Wooseok crowded against the wall, feeling small and overwhelmed in the best of ways with Seungwoo pressed flush up against him. Seungwoo’s tongue tickles over the roof of his mouth and Wooseok moans around it, hips grinding a little helplessly against the thigh the other man has placed between his legs. The friction of his bare cock against the fabric of Seungwoo’s slacks feels so good he doesn’t quite have the presence of mind to feel embarrassed by the wet spot he’s left there as a result of the precome he’s already started leaking.

The way Seungwoo touches him… it’s like there’s an urgency that borders on possessive. Like he wants as much of Wooseok as he can get while he’s there for the taking. The thing Woosoek has with Jinhyuk wouldn’t work if either of them were the jealous type, but he would be lying if he said he disliked the possessive undertone to the way Seungwoo touches him. Perhaps that’s exactly why he likes it so much. It’s rare to feel so coveted and that makes it exciting.

Wooseok catches a half-formed thought about whether Seungwoo would still be like this the next time and has to swallow a laugh. God, they haven’t even fucked yet and Wooseok is already hoping it will be more than just the once.

When their mouth’s part for air, a panting Wooseok wastes no time in stripping Seungwoo of his tie, unbuttoning his shirt enough that he can trail wet kisses down his neck all the way to his freshly-bared collarbone. Seungwoo tips his head back to enjoy the attention but then all of a sudden Wooseok stills; mouth leaving Seungwoo’s skin, fingers digging into his biceps a little more forcefully than before. “What,” he demands to know, “ _is that?”_

Seungwoo frowns for a moment before he seems to realise where Wooseok is staring. At which point he turns a little smug, unbuttoning his shirt further and pushing it away from his shoulder enough to reveal the roman numerals inked into his skin.

Mesmerised more by the mere existence of the tattoo than by its design, Wooseok kneads the area with his thumb and Seungwoo shivers. It’s actually so hot that Wooseok is almost angry. _He’s had this the whole time?_

“Like what you see?”

_God yes_ , Wooseok thinks but instead of saying that he latches his mouth onto the area and scrapes over it with his teeth.

Seungwoo groans. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

Further exploration reveals a string of cursive adorning Seungwoo’s left pectoral and Wooseok is dizzy with the knowledge that Seungwoo has been hiding these under his suits this whole time. Along with some pretty spectacular muscle definition. Clearly he wasn’t joking about how much he goes to the gym.

Wooseok’s attentive hands earn him another hard, frustrated kiss from Seungwoo and when he pulls back again, Wooseok can see how dilated his pupils are. There's a tense moment, just the two of them barely an inch apart, and then...

“Get on the desk.” Seungwoo breathes the command against Wooseok’s slick, parted lips.

The directness is enough to stun Wooseok for a little; long enough for Seungwoo to raise an eyebrow and offer a harsh rhetorical. “That’s what you wanted, isn’t it? So do as I tell you, and get on the desk.”

_‘Yes, sir,'_ Wooseok thinks and then says it aloud just for kicks. Seungwoo’s lips twitch in amusement and Wooseok happily follows the command, moving to sit on the edge of the desk. He perches there patiently; legs dangling, leant back on the palms of his hands as he waits for Seungwoo to touch him again.

But he doesn’t.

Instead, he gives Wooseok a flat, unimpressed look and says, “Do it properly.”

“What?”

“I want you on the desk properly. Hands and knees.”

Wooseok looks over his shoulder at the surface of Seungwoo’s desk. It isn’t overly cluttered but there are still various reports and papers spread out, just as they were when Seungwoo was working through them just before he called him in earlier. He gulps and shuffles back, bringing his legs up to clamber fully onto the desk, trusting Seungwoo's instruction more than he spares a thought for the furniture's sturdiness. There is no way to make climbing onto this desk graceful and it feels all the more demeaning for it. Wooseok loves it.

He has to crawl a little, in order to position himself at the centre, and when he settles it’s about a handspan or two from the glass plaque sitting at the edge of the desk facing the door. At this angle he can’t read it but he doesn’t need to. He knows that etched into the glass are the words _Han Seungwoo - Chief Executive Officer_. Heat curls in the pit of his stomach when he thinks about the implication. This desk and everything on it belongs to Seungwoo — and for the moment, that includes Wooseok too.

“Much better,” Seungwoo approves and the praise trickles down Wooseok’s spine like warm water.

Wooseok is fully hard by now, cock curved against his stomach with the gape of his shirt front doing little to hide it from view. However, even if he wasn’t he certainly would be once Seungwoo gets his hands on him again, massaging over the flesh of his ass and trailing fingertips along his perineum before returning once again to the plug.

Seungwoo tugs a little, so that there is enough room to hook a finger under either end of the t-bar base. The plug is still seated firmly but it gives him a leverage that allows him to control it; to twist and push and pull in a way that has Wooseok practically mueling. His whole body flushes hot in the knowledge that Seungwoo is practically fucking him with it, if only experimentally. There’s a soft squelching sound coming from the lube he’d used to prep himself for it but the last chance he got to reapply was after Seungwoo’s four o’clock meeting. It won’t be enough if Seungwoo is planning to fuck him. (He really, really hopes Seungwoo is planning to fuck him.)

Maybe Seungwoo is thinking the same thing because he asks, “Did you bring lube with you?”

“Y-yeah, it’s in the pocket on my jacket, it’s hanging on the back of my chair.”

“Okay, stay put, I’ll be back soon,” Seungwoo assures before he leaves to go fetch it.

As soon as Seungwoo is out of sight, though, something in Wooseok wilts. He knows that the other man hasn’t walked out with the intention of leaving him, but something in him fears abandonment anyway. The same something in him that thrives on offering his submission for someone else to accept. He and Seungwoo haven’t talked about it in those terms as such, but there's still a vulnerability that is clear to the both of them. It would be hard to mistake, considering that Wooseok is currently knelt, half-naked, on his hands and knees on top of Seungwoo’s desk. 

But Seungwoo is back as soon as he’d promised, pressing a kiss to Wooseok’s hair like he knows how he’d felt in the interlude.

“Found it,” Seungwoo says and holds the little Durex bottle out for Wooseok to see.

Wooseok watches curiously as Seungwoo then opens the top draw of his desk and fumbles around for his wallet. It’s only when he pulls out a condom that Wooseok realises why.

“I’m clean,” he says when Seungwoo goes to show him. “So you only need that if you’re not, or if you want to use it anyway.”

“So am I, but don’t you have… I mean, what about your non-exclusive?”

“We, uh, haven’t...in a while, so my last check is still up to date.” He’s not sure why he blushes as he says it. Maybe because revealing he hasn’t gotten laid in a while makes his current position look a little more desperate.

Seungwoo doesn’t look put off by it. Far from it, actually. “I’ll say it again, he is _really_ missing out.”

Wooseok’s blush renews at that but for a different reason this time.

“So…what about clean up?” Seungwoo asks, since that’s kind of Wooseok’s prerogative.

“Like I said, up to you. I don’t mind getting a little messy.”

“Then let’s get you a little messy,” Seungwoo says and Wooseok smiles.

The thing about Wooseok’s position right now, is that not only is he in full view of the door, but that the open door is in full view of him. He’s staring through it, out into the rest of the office floor, and though everyone else has already gone home it’s so easy to imagine what it would be like if they hadn’t. If there was still someone around to hear the noise that Wooseok makes when Seungwoo slides the plug out of him and replaces it easily with two of his own cold, wet fingers. 

The plug had only been long enough to achieve the barest brush of his prostate but Seungwoo’s long fingers find it easily, rubbing over the bundle of nerves and pulling from Wooseok’s lips a sharp intake of breath followed by a strangled moan. Wooseok is still recovering from the sudden stimulation when Seungwoo’s fingers withdraw, leaving him feeling empty in a way he hasn’t been since 6am that morning.

The reason, he learns, is so that Seungwoo can stride around to face him. The glass plug looks small in Seungwoo’s large hands but Wooseok struggles to keep that perspective when he finds it held against his lips. He opens his mouth to receive it, closing his lips around it just shy of the base. Seungwoo continues to hold it there, watching as Wooseok sucks on the blue crystal that, until a short moment ago, had been inside of him somewhere else entirely. When Seungwoo takes it back, he puts it out of the way by placing it next to the glass name sign, like it’s another one of his business accolades worth putting on display.

This time when Seungwoo’s fingers return, there are three of them, not so cold anymore, and Wooseok actually feels like he’s being stretched. Three of Seungwoo’s fingers is a whole different metric to three of Wooseok’s tiny ones, but the stretch is not quite the point, not yet. No it seems that for the moment, Seungwoo is content to fingerfuck his assistant right there on the desk and Wooseok wonders if he should tell him he’d be able to come just from this, without the slightest touch to his throbbing cock. 

When Seungwoo crooks his fingers, right where they both know Wooseok’s prostate is, the latter starts to think that maybe that’s what he wants. For Wooseok to come just like this.

“Look down, look underneath you. Do you know what that is?” Seungwoo asks, referring to the document splayed out on the desk below Wooseok’s belly.

Obediently, Wooseok hangs his head so he can look where he’s directed. He gets a little distracted by the flex of Seungwoo’s forearm that is visible between his legs but he remembers he’s meant to be looking at what’s on the desk, not watching from upside down as Seungwoo fingerbangs him.

“N-no,” Wooseok answers because despite his best efforts he doesn’t stand a chance of working out what the document underneath him is supposed to be about when the tension tightening in his abdomen overshadows every other thought and sensation. 

It doesn’t matter, though, because Seungwoo clearly takes some glee in informing him. “It’s Seungyoun’s proposal for our new product line. He brought it to me this afternoon but I have a feeling that I’m going to need to ask him for another copy. Do you know why that is?”

“I don- _ngh_ \- I d-don’t know.”

“Because I think you’re going to make a mess of it. Aren’t you, baby? You’re so close to coming on my fingers and when you do, you’re going to drip _all over it_.”

“ _No_ ,” Wooseok protests, embarrassed by the prospect but fully aware that he is too far gone to avoid proving Seungwoo right. His legs are trembling and if Seungwoo keeps going then in a few moments Wooseok will be coming over his desk just like he’s predicted. If he squints he’d probably be able to see the watery drops of precome that have already soaked into the pages.

“ _Yes,”_ Seungwoo insists, like he knows better. _Of course he does, he’s the boss, he knows best,_ Wooseok thinks. “You said you liked things messy, now you have to learn that there will be consequences for the mess you make.”

Wooseok screws his eyes shut as he feels himself pass a point of no return and mere seconds later his orgasm is shuddering through him, leaving him no choice but to surrender to the mess he’s inevitably made of himself and whatever else was in the vicinity when he came without a hand free to guide his release.

He sags, no longer able to hold himself up in the aftermath, and Seungwoo gives him a moment to recover, rubbing a warm, soothing hand up and down his back. Once he gets his breath back, he sits up on his haunches and gratefully accepts the hand Seungwoo offers to help him down off the desk. 

Legs too wobbly to stand securely, even once on solid ground, Wooseok leans back against the lip of the desk with a satisfied sigh.

“Maybe I’ll keep this copy after all,” Seungwoo muses as he fingers the corner of the descecreated report. “I’ll finish my annotations on this one and send it back to Seungyoun as is. I’m sure he’d appreciate your input.”

Wooseok’s spent cock still manages a twitch at the filthy thought. “You’d like that,” he says to Seungwoo with a knowing look in his eye.

“Like what?”

“For him to know that you’ve fucked me. In your office, no less.”

“You’re not wrong there.”

“Except...you haven’t, really.”

“I’m sorry? You came untouched from a few of my fingers just now, and you want to tell me we haven’t?”

“What I mean is, only barely. I’ve worked for you long enough to know how... _thoroughly_ you do everything. I’d kind of hoped you’d do me just as thoroughly.”

“Sorry, did I make you think we were finished? That wasn’t my intention, but if you wanted something more than my fingers inside of you then you really could just ask.”

“I referred to the very idea of this as a ‘dick appointment.’ I think that’s obvious enough, don’t you?”

“I’ll give you that,” Seungwoo concedes.

“As long as you give me this too,” Wooseok tugs at the other man’s belt buckle, the plea just as evident in the pout of his lips and the shine of his eyes.

Seungwoo sweeps a hand through his hair and he looks so good doing it that Wooseok wants to eat him alive. And that's _before_ he gets a glint in his eye and says,“So long as you’re prepared to show me just how much you want it.”

Wooseok sinks to his knees. He doesn’t need to be told twice.

There’s something about kneeling there watching his boss unbuckle his belt that feels more taboo than anything else they’ve done so far. Maybe it’s because this is the first thing Wooseok had really thought about, back when he’d first started working here and sucking Seungwoo off in his office was the staple fantasy that had got him through some pretty boring meetings. Maybe it’s the way Wooseok knows that, knelt down like this, the height of the desk hides him completely from view of the door.

Whatever it is, Wooseok doesn’t quite manage to put his finger on it because as soon as Seungwoo’s dick comes into view, he gets a little distracted. Just as eager to please as Seungwoo had called him out to be at the start, Wooseok sits up, clasping his hands behind Seungwoo’s thighs, and leans in to get a taste. The tip of his tongue darts over the flushed head and collects the salty drops of precome already beading from the slit. He gets a low groan out of Seungwoo, followed by a soft curse, and Wooseok decides he wants to hear more of those sounds; the swelling sonata of Seungwoo progressively falling apart at the work of Wooseok's warm, wet mouth.

He tries a few different things to see what Seungwoo likes. He suckles on the head, makes it sloppy with saliva, uses more and then less teeth, even takes him all the way to the back of his throat and yet — Seungwoo reacts nearly the same way every time. It’s like anything Wooseok does feels good, as if he can do no wrong, and Wooseok wonders if that’s less to do with his own - admittedly solid - skill and more to do with the fact that him even having his mouth on Seungwoo at all is a fulfillment of some kind of fantasy for the man above him. That it has very little to do with what Wooseok is doing and everything to do with the fact that it is Wooseok who is doing it.

Seungwoo is making these soft, low sounds deep at the back of his throat and it’s so attractive that Wooseok’s formerly limp dick is starting to take interest again. He trails a surreptitious hand down his own body to tease a fingertip around his slick rim, entertaining the idea of being filled with something down there at the same time as having Seungwoo fill his mouth with his cock.

Well, Wooseok _thinks_ it’s a surreptitious movement, but Seungwoo spots it anyway and makes a disapproving noise. Okay, so maybe Wooseok _can_ do wrong, if only by being tempted to fill himself with something other than cock he’d told Seungwoo he wanted.

“Off,” Seungwoo directs in a clipped tone and Wooseok does as he’s told, pulling off of Seungwoo’s dick and sitting back, mouth swollen and petulant.

Wooseok rejoices internally when Seungwoo pulls him up and manhandles him onto the desk again, this time bent over with his chest pressed to the wood. Seungwoo holds Wooseok’s arms behind his back; two slenders wrists secure in the grip of one large hand.

“You know, after seeing that photo of you, all tied up with red rope, I figured that must be something you like, so I got curious. Thought about getting you in my office like this and tying your hands behind your back with my tie. I practiced, too, to get the knots right but turns out I didn’t need to. You’re so small I can just capture your hands with one of mine like this.” Seungwoo squeezes in demonstration and Wooseok bites back a moan fairly unsuccessfully. “Maybe that’s lucky," Seungwoo goes on to say, "because you tore my tie off the first chance you got and now I wouldn’t be able to tell you where it is. Want to know what I like most about doing it this way though?

“This way, I get to leave a bruise.”

_Oh, fuck._

Now that’s something that sends Wooseok spiralling. His lovers leaving marks isn’t anything groundbreaking but the fact that it’s Seungwoo changes things. The fact that _Seungwoo_ wants to leave a mark on Wooseok’s body; wants to leave a bruise to signify he’d held him tightly enough to hurt. It’s unexpected, coming from him and that makes it so much hotter.

Wooseok surfaces to the noise of Seungwoo slicking up his cock with lube behind him, and then Seungwoo is using his free hand to guide his cock into line with Wooseok’s hole, the pulsing tip already catching on the rim. Seungwoo is breathing harshly, like their position is almost too much for him. Having Wooseok like this... finally? Wooseok wants to believe that this is a fulfillment of something they've both been wanting for a long time.

He decides to help him along.

"Less thinking with your head, more thinking with your dick," he proposes and shudders when he feels the throbbing heat of Seungwoo's cock move, rubbing up against him maddeningly.

"Maybe I just want to savour it," Seungwoo suggests as he continues the motion. "Maybe... I just want to remember every.. single.. little.. _detail_ of what it's like to fuck you into a trembling mess."

Wooseok flushes hot, feeling the way his puckered rim had fluttered in response to the words and knowing that Seungwoo was in prime position to see it.

"Why?" he asks, a little unsteadily. "Are you planning to wait a while before you do it again?"

" _Wooseok—"_

The idea of them fucking more than just this once must appeal to Seungwoo as much as it does to Wooseok because the way he says his name is pure, unadulterated desperation. The very sound of it impales Wooseok even before Seungwoo starts pushing in.

Wooseok holds his breath as Seungwoo sinks into him; not because it hurts, but because the bare slide of Seungwoo’s cock inside of him feels so good, fills him up so perfectly, that he wants to hold as still as possible and just let it happen, feel each and every inch without a single distraction. Forget breathing, forget any other bodily function be it involuntary or not. In this moment Wooseok is just a hole for Seungwoo to use and he’s never felt better in his life.

He’s forced to take in a gasp of air, though, when Seungwoo starts to move. Slowly at first - like he’s marvelling at the motion, the sight of his cock slipping in and out of his tiny secretary - and then a more vigorous pace. One that Wooseok desperately wishes he could push back to meet.

Seungwoo seems to have less to say now that he’s buried inside Wooseok, and instead the Chief Executive’s office is filled with the slapping of skin and mindless, guttural utterances that are difficult to trace back to either one of them in particular. Wooseok just closes his eyes and soaks in it, so much so that he’s speaking without much thinking about it when he murmurs, “I wanna feel you come inside.”

It's a quiet, dreamy remark but Seungwoo picks up on it nonetheless. “Yeah, you’d like that?”

“Mhmm,” Wooseok confirms, eyes still closed, cheek pressed flat against the surface of the desk. “Want you to make a mess of me like you promised.”

“Well,” Seungwoo manages a strained laugh. “I think you’re going to get your promise fairly soon.”

True to his word, Seungwoo’s orgasm hits him not a few moments later, hips stuttering as his cock pumps Wooseok’s ass full of his hot, sticky come. Seungwoo groans out Wooseok’s name as he does, and that takes Wooseok tumbling over the edge with him. It's nearly dry, the spasm of his muscles only met with a dribble of come pulsing from the sensitive tip of his dick, but honestly Wooseok barely notices.

" _Nnph_ it feels like so much," Wooseok shares breathily, referring to Seungwoo's release and sure enough, when Seungwoo’s softening cock slips out, Wooseok can feel himself start to leak.

But Seungwoo is quick to replace it with the palm of his hand pressing firmly against his partner's hole, keeping all that come inside of him. Wooseok can feel Seungwoo lean over him, chest molded to his back as he reaches for something. Seungwoo’s hand enters his field of vision and Wooseok watches it grab the glass anal plug that has been sitting innocuously next to the CEO plaque all this time. One hand slides up to rest on his lower back, and Wooseok can feel the other work to slide in the plug. It’s cooled below body temperature during their activities and Wooseok shivers as it goes in, grinding his hips back a little as a way of coping with the sensation. With Seungwoo’s come plugging him up too, Wooseok feels so much fuller than he did when he worked it in on his own this morning. It feels a little looser this time, too.

Seungwoo gently reaches out to card a hand through Wooseok’s sweaty hair. He’s still face down on the desk but getting up feels like it’s going to more of a challenge this time.

“The standing thing,” he mumbles, “I don’t think it’s gonna work.”

He can hear Seungwoo laugh and then the sound of desk chair wheels on carpet.

“C’mon you,” Seungwoo says slipping an arm around Wooseok’s waist and helping him up.

Wooseok takes initiative to loop his arms around Seungwoo’s neck and Seungwoo lifts him up so he can wrap his legs around his waist, before sinking down into his desk chair behind him. By the end of the manoeuvre, Wooseok is seated comfortably in Seungwoo’s lap without the need for any standing during the process whatsoever.

“I have to warn you,” Wooseok says from where he’s buried his face in Seungwoo’s neck, “I’m kinda clingy after sex.”

They’re close enough that Wooseok can feel the rumble of Seungwoo’s laughter in his chest, almost before he hears it.

“You won’t hear any protests from me,” Seungwoo assures him, rubbing his hands up and down Wooseok’s back.

“Do you think it will look weird if I stand up for all our meetings tomorrow? I have a feeling that sitting down for long periods of time is going to be my next challenge.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll stand too. That way everyone else will feel like they have to do the same and you won’t be the odd one out.”

“Genius,” Wooseok commends and pats Seungwoo’s chest proudly. The arms around him tighten just the slightest, and Seungwoo buries his nose in his hair.

The new Standing For Meetings protocol doesn't get a chance to be realised. In reality, what happens is that Wooseok wakes the next morning to find a text from Seungwoo that reads:

HAN SEUNGWOO

_Don’t come to work._

_I’ve called you in sick, so you can take the day off to rest._

_I think you’ve earned it._

_-S xx_

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading ❤️ let me know what you thought 👉👈


End file.
